Скариф
|система=Система СкарифЭнциклопедия «Звёздных войн», новое издание |солнца=1 |позиция= |луны=0 |коорд= The «Where in the Galaxy Are The Worlds of Rogue One» map shows Scarif in the same grid position as Ukio and Molavar, which were shown by the «Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game» to be located in sector S-15. |xyz= |маршруты=Мандианский торговый путь |дистанция= |длительность дня= |длительность года= |класс= |диаметр=9112 км |атмосфера= |климат=Тропический |гравитация= |местность=*Океаны * Каменистые архипелаги * Острова |вода=Океаны |интерес=*Имперский охранный комплекс * Аурек-14 |флора=ПальмаИзгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории Арека |фауна= |расы= |другиерасы=Люди |язык= |правительство= |население=475000 |название местных= |города= |импорт= |экспорт=*Звёздные корабли[http://bookmanager.com/tbm/?q=h.reports.iv&eisbn=jiu6sYIgU6hikaACKYVCLw Star Wars: Rogue One Mini Build preview] * Поставки для «Звезды Смерти» |принадлежность=Галактическая Империя }} Скариф ( ) — отдалённая тропическая планета в секторе Абрион Внешнего кольца. В этом небольшом райском мире, покрытом океанами и девственной природой, вдали от Имперского центра и Сената проводились изыскания в интересах вооружённых сил Империи. В частности, среди проектов, разрабатываемых там, была «Звезда Смерти», боевая космическая станция-супероружие. Скариф был настолько важен для Империи, что его поверхность была полностью покрыта дефлекторным щитом с единственным пропускным пунктом на орбите. Описание Скариф был небольшой отдалённой планетой менее чем десятью тысячами километров в диаметре. Она находилась в отдалении от оживлённых маршрутов галактики в секторе Абрион, на юго-востоке Внешнего кольца. Поверхность планеты была покрыта океанами, а немногочисленные участки суши находились на вулканических островах, покрытых белым песком. На планете был тропический климат, а из космоса она выглядела как голубой шар, затянутый облаками. Помимо песчаных островов суша была также представлена в виде архипелагов из вулканических островов, окружавших наиболее глубокие океаны.Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории (роман) Кора планеты содержала в себе множество редких металлов, ценных для кораблестроения. Галактическая Империя построила оборонный комплекс на Скарифе на нескольких островах, связанных рукотворными перемычками и транспортными системами. На центральном острове комплекса возвышалась башня Цитадели. История left|thumb|250px|Цитадель Галактическая Империя Несмотря на наличие ценных для кораблестроения металлов в коре планеты, Скариф находился слишком далеко от основных верфей Центральных миров для выгодной разработки этих руд. Тем не менее, Галактическая Империя стала использовать Скариф как место хранения данных о наиболее засекреченных проектах вдали от Имперского Сената. Так, на поверхности планеты в северном полушарии был сооружён охранный комплекс, где находилось специальное подразделение войск, приписанных к Инициативе Таркина, с центром в башне Цитадели. Для её постройки были вырыты большие объёмы земли, а с орбиты над комплексом находились врата щита, контрольно-пропускной пункт для кораблей, прибывающих на планету, через планетарный дефлекторный щит, которым был покрыт Скариф. Врата щита охранялись несколькими Звёздными разрушителиями. Скариф стал одной из самых ценных локаций разрастающейся Имперской военной машины. В 9 ДБЯ «Звезда Смерти», огромная космическая станция, вооружённая супероружием, способным уничтожать целые планеты, была перемещена к Скарифу с орбиты Джеонозиса для завершения строительства. Чертежи станции были переданы в архив данных Цитадели на хранение. Несмотря на ценность данных, гарнизон комплекса, в том числе и офицеры во главе с генералом Соторусом Рамдой, находились в неготовом состоянии, уповая на защищённость Скарифа с орбиты. Битва при Скарифе thumb|right|300px|Звёздный разрушитель «[[Преследователь (тип «Имперский I»)|Преследователь» врезается в планетарный щит Скарифа]] В 0 ДБЯ на планете и в околопланетном пространстве состоялось первое крупное сражение Галактической гражданской войны между силами Галактической Империи и Альянсом за восстановление Республики, неожиданно атаковавшим планету после получения информации о хранении здесь чертежей «Звезды Смерти» от Джин Эрсо. Нападение оказалось успешным, и чертежи супероружия были переданы на борт корабля «Тантив IV» принцессе Лее Органе. Стремясь предотвратить утечку информации, гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин отдал приказ уничтожить имперский комплекс на поверхности силами «Звезды Смерти», что привело к гибели всего гарнизона и повстанцев на поверхности. За кулисами thumb|270px|Концепт-арт. Тропическая планета Скариф была придумана для фильма 2016 года «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории». Впервые она была показана в тизер-трейлере фильма, опубликованном 7 апреля 2016 года. На ранних этапах разработки идей для «Изгоя-один» Скариф представлял собой что-то на подобие «сухого дока» для «Звёзды Смерти», и большим участком поверхности, извлечённым для размещения космической станции. Режиссёр Гарет Эдвардс рассказывал, что выбор на тропическом типе климата для планеты пал после того, как члены съёмочной группы заметили, что Джордж Лукас в своих фильмах вдохновлялся всеми театрами боевых действий Второй мировой войны, кроме Тихоокеанского. Во время кинофестиваля South by Southwest 2017 года, Эдвардс рассказал, что название планеты, Скариф, появилось благодаря тому, что бариста неверно записал его имя на чашке с кофе. Аудитории фестиваля он поведал: «''Я просто сказал — 'Для Гарета,' а они написали 'Скариф'.» ( ) Появления * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Ежегодник 2. Технологический террор» * «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Роман «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Звёздные войны. Истории: Хан Соло, часть 3» * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * * Роман «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Детский роман «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории. Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 6» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Гранд-мофф Таркин» * «Звёздные войны: Новая надежда» * «Star Wars Battlefront» * * * * * * * * * * * «Отряд «Инферно» * «Звёздные войны 38: Пепел Джеды, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 39: Пепел Джеды, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 15: Вновь сведённые, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны 44: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 1» * «Эскадрилья «Алфавит» * }} Источники * «Star Wars: Rogue One Book and Model» * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник» * * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * * «Звёздные войны: На передовой» * «Суперграфика «Звездных войн»: Иллюстрированный путеводитель по далекой-далекой Галактике» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать (обновлённое и расширенное издание)» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» * «Последние джедаи: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Взгляд изнутри» * «Заря Восстания» * «Супертехника «Звёздных войн»: всё о звездолётах, шагоходах, подах и шаттлах» * «Последние джедаи. Роуз Тико: Боец Сопротивления» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло. Иллюстрированный справочник» * «Гик-словарь «Звёздных войн»: От «A» до «Z» * «Звёздные войны. Мерзавцы и отбросы: Досье на самых известных преступников галактики» * «Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн», новое издание» * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа